The Unthinkable
by ryoki-chan
Summary: Ed goes to get soda, and brings back something that will change her and everyone elses lives forever.
1. The Start Of Something New

The Unthinkable  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Start of A New Life  
  
"Ed are you going to be all right?" spike asked concerned.  
  
Edward nodded and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Ed be fine! All she is going to do, is get some soda pop-pop!!" she smiled goofily.  
  
"All right be back soon." He called out.  
  
Why was he acting like a father all of the sudden?  
  
He sighed and wished that he would stop growing older.  
  
He was going to loose control of his mind soon if he didn't.  
  
Falling back on the couch spike noticed jet watering his bonsai trees again.  
  
"Jet! What's for dinner?" he yelled, making jet loose grip of the watering can.  
  
"Dammit spike! Look what you made me do!!!" he yelled back.  
  
Spike chuckled and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Spike?.... Spike!..... SPIKE!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
He woke up, finally and looked to who was calling him.  
  
It was Faye and she was pissed, like usual.  
  
"My god! You sleep like a drunk! Where is ed? She stole my lipstick an I want to...get..It  
  
back. Spike what's wrong?"  
  
spike had a worried look on his face.  
  
What time was it?  
  
Grabbing Faye's hand he looked the watch.  
  
"Damn." He muttered.  
  
Faye looked at him strangely.  
  
"Spike what's wrong?" he got up and walked out of the Bebop.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" she screamed. "WHY DOESN'T HE EVER TELL ME ANYTHING?!"  
  
"Maybe it's because you scream so much." Jet said, now clipping the bonsai.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" she screamed once more.  
  
"...nothing." Jet muttered.  
  
  
  
Where would ed go to get soda?  
  
He thought looking around the mall.  
  
There were so many people today.  
  
He couldn't see any red heads at all too.  
  
He continued his search and found a couple of people that said they saw her.  
  
Or at least someone that looked like her.  
  
Pointing in a certain direction the man told spike that a guy was carrying her.  
  
Spikes eyes grew wide.  
  
Was she okay?  
  
His lips pursed.  
  
Who would do that to her?  
  
Looking around, he finally made a decision.  
  
But as soon as he did, his phone rang.  
  
  
  
"SPIKE GET BACK HERE!!! WE FOUND ED!!" jet yelled into the phone.  
  
Ed had just stumbled into the door, bloody and beaten.  
  
She was un conscience now and her breathing was labored.  
  
Jet was afraid that she wouldn't make it.  
  
She brought a lot of good times to the Bebop and well, they just couldn't loose her.  
  
Faye told him to stay outside for a minute and in a daze he did as told to.  
  
Faye was definitely nervous about this one.  
  
When spike had gotten hurt, she wouldn't care if she brought him more pain while fixing up his wounds.  
  
But ed, ed was on the brink of death.  
  
She had bruises and cuts everywhere, plus blood was gushing out of one peticular wound.  
  
Faye stared in horror when ed had all of her clothes off, though.  
  
Hand bruises on her thighs and nail marks on her back, where a sure sign a rape.  
  
But who would do such a thing?  
  
The question ran through her mind for a while.  
  
"A dirty blood sucking bastard!! Of course!!!!" she thought out loud.  
  
Spike ran through the doors and into jet.  
  
They both looked at each other, for a while.  
  
"How is she?" spike asked finally.  
  
Jet frowned deeply and shook his head.  
  
"Not good." Jet looked down, and started studying the floor.  
  
Spike looked toward the infirmary and started walking to it.  
  
Jet looked up and grabbed him.  
  
"Faye's looking over her. I don't think ed would appreciate it if we came in while she was doing so."  
  
Spike nodded and sat on the couch.  
  
Thoughts ran through his mind.  
  
Wasn't this where he was while she was getting hurt?  
  
He got up quickly as though he was stung by a bee, and went to a chair.  
  
Ed opened one eye.  
  
Where was she?  
  
Faye peered down at her.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" she asked with a tone unknown to Edward.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
Grabbing Faye, she hugged her tightly, while sobbing her heart out.  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. messages

HEY!! Okay first of all.. THANK YOU for reviewing, to those you did! ^_^'' Im sooo happy  
  
about the response I got with this story! Well, to answer the ever-present question that  
  
everyone asked- yes I will do something to this guy but it's a secret for now! ::evil grin::  
  
And also tell me if you want me to answer individual questions. A lot of people do that but I  
  
want to know what YOU want. Onto the story!!! (Hope you like!)  
  
The Unthinkable  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Messages  
  
  
  
Ed woke in Faye's arms.  
  
She was so warm, she didn't want to move out of this comfort zone, but she had to.  
  
Moving quickly out of the woman's embrace she winced as she took her first step onto the  
  
ground.  
  
She had almost forgotten about her wounds.  
  
Walking into the central room, she looked at where she usually sat.  
  
It looked so far away, and so....low.  
  
She sighed and started the painful process of sliding down to the ground.  
  
Finally she did and opened her laptop.  
  
At first it looked as though she had only junk mail on her email, but soon she saw another one.  
  
It was labeled 'It Was Me'.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat and she had to cover her mouth before the bile came.  
  
Closing her eyes, she made a promise to herself and her friends.  
  
She would not let this affect her.  
  
None of what happened would affect her behavior, no matter what happened now.  
  
She nodded her head at what she thought and opened the mail.  
  
  
  
From: It Was Me  
  
To: Radical Edward  
  
  
  
Hello Ed, how are your cuts and bruises?  
  
More painful than ever, I hope.  
  
Well that's not what I'm writing to you about so I'll get on will my business.  
  
I will see you again Ed.  
  
I don't care what it takes but I will, and no it's not for the reason of my first meeting' with you.  
  
  
  
Though I did find quite a lot of pleasure in that one.  
  
I want to see my child that is all.  
  
Yes Ed, you are pregnant.  
  
And I will claim it as soon as it is one year old, exactly.  
  
And I will kill you, and you friends.  
  
It will grow up with me and never learn about you.  
  
I promise.  
  
I will give you a clue onto whom I am every week.  
  
It will be your only way of tracing my tracks.  
  
Don't even try to track me.  
  
It won't work.  
  
Well enough of this endless typing.  
  
Enjoy your life Edward. It won't be very long.  
  
  
  
Clue 1#  
  
Every adventure you take,  
  
I will be sure to make,  
  
Sure of the baby in your womb,  
  
And at the end of the year you will go boom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Edward's head started to spin, it was as if she was in a bad dream and couldn't wake up.  
  
How did he know she was pregnant.  
  
She didn't even know that!  
  
At that moment spike trudged in unnoticed by the thinking figure.  
  
His eyes brightened at the sight of Edward in her usual position at the laptop.  
  
"Hey Ed!" he called out.  
  
She jumped and fell back onto the ground.  
  
"Spike person!! Don't scare Ed like that!!" she screamed in a dead serious tone, which was not  
  
at all used by Edward.  
  
Spike stared at her.  
  
"Okay..Are you hungry?" he walked down the steps and stood by the red head.  
  
"Yeah actually Edward is hungry, will you get something for Ed?" she looked up to him and saw  
  
the concern in his eyes.  
  
"Sure." He replied and walked off to the kitchen.  
  
Looked after him, she spotted something in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Spike person!! It's snowing!!" she screamed in excitement.  
  
His head popped around the corner and saw that she was sitting by the window now.  
  
But weren't they on Venus?  
  
It didn't snow there.  
  
He looked out of the small window and saw that it was coming from the floating gardens.  
  
She sat there as if in a trance, that made him smile.  
  
Maybe the old Edward was back?  
  
  
  
()()()()()  
  
=_= my goshers im tired....well there you go people I did this for you!..J/k actually I was going  
  
to keep doing it any ways. ::sigh:: it would really be nice if someone ANYONE would give me a  
  
nice big cup of coffee. :| oh well. See ya laters peoples!  
  
Ryoki-chan  
  
P.S.- Remember that on venus the floating trees/gardens? That's what im talking about. 


	3. The Secret Question That We All Know

::sighs::WELL I thank you all yet again for the many many reviews that I got...::hugs all of you  
  
wether you like it or not::..Gr... my stupid computer is messed up that is why it took soooo  
  
freaking long...::sighs, yet again..:: well I'm bored so if I'm online talk to me. 'Tis so boring on  
  
the weekends...though..School isn't any better...  
  
OH WELL!  
  
::runs outside and jumps in lake behind house::  
  
(well this is a kinda boring chapter...sorry 'bout that...)  
  
Chapter 3 !!!  
  
Fluffly  
  
  
  
White fluffs that looked a lot like snow was falling onto the bebop and at first Ed just sat there in  
  
awe.  
  
But soon she was outside dancing and singing along with Ein, who was having a good time  
  
barking at the white thingies.  
  
At that moment a scared Faye ran into the main room.  
  
"ED?!" She cried out pleading for an answer.  
  
When she went to sleep, Ed was in her arms, and when she woke up Edward was no where to  
  
be found.  
  
Spike looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Spike where's Ed??" she commanded him sternly to tell her.  
  
He grinned and looked out the open door.  
  
Ed ran past while waving her hands, singing along the way.  
  
Faye's eye twitched and she glared at him.  
  
"Why didn't she wake me?" She asked now confused.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't like waking people that are sleeping, cause it's rude." He said while  
  
walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Strange smells floated from it soon and it made Faye's mouth water.  
  
"Hey spike watcha cookin?" She said sweetly.  
  
He looked back to her.  
  
"Nothing for you. It's for Edward." He gave her a look and went back to stirring something in a  
  
bowl.  
  
She grunted and started to walk outside.  
  
There Ed was sitting in a pile of fluff.  
  
She was also putting the white fluffs in Ein's hair.  
  
She looked up when Faye was about five feet away.  
  
"Thank you for helping Ed. She really appreciates Faye-Faye." As soon as she said so she  
  
flipped over and got up.  
  
Jumping on Faye she squeezed the air out the of the woman.  
  
Faye chuckled and did a trick that she learned a while ago.  
  
Slipping out of the grip by going under the girl was the only escape from the grip of Edward.  
  
She grinned and brushed her hands off, while Ed still in her grip form looked around for Faye.  
  
"HEY! Edward was giving love to Faye-Faye and she does not want it?"  
  
Faye looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Not when you do that."  
  
Ed giggled and leapt back onto Faye's arms.  
  
Faye giggled herself and danced around with Ed in her arms.  
  
It was amazing how Ed could make people so happy.  
  
Even when she herself was in pain she made it seem like nothing mattered but being carefree.  
  
Faye stopped.  
  
What was she doing?  
  
Ed looked up and smiled broadly.  
  
Wasn't Ed bruised up?  
  
She had so many cuts before, how could they be gone so suddenly?  
  
Faye flipped ed over easily and started to check on the bruised that seemed worse before.  
  
They were gone.  
  
Everyone was gone.  
  
A few scars were left but nothing else made evident that there were wounds there before.  
  
It was so weird seeing that.  
  
Faye had checked everything over so carefully, how could it be?  
  
Ed looked into her eyes.  
  
"Will you take Edward to see docter now?" she asked happily.  
  
With a peculiar look she stared at Ed.  
  
"....why, may I ask?" She said quietly and with some sarcasm.  
  
"You see laters." She called out and ran off into the bebop.  
  
A squeal of delight was heard.  
  
Faye walked slowly back inside.  
  
Why would she need to see the doctor after everything was okay once again?  
  
Ed was so confusing sometimes, wait, erase that, she was always confusing.  
  
  
  
(LATER at the doctor's office)  
  
  
  
  
  
"So who do we have here?" the doctor asked cheerfully while taking out a folder.  
  
"Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th !! Nice to meet you." She said in her usual happy  
  
tone.  
  
He didn't seem to notice the long name and the fact that she was a girl that had a boy's name.  
  
"Hello Edward. How are you today?"  
  
Edward grinned and jumped up on the examination table.  
  
"Fine thank you. Now that the white puffy things helped me out that is."  
  
The doctor turned and gave her a strange look.  
  
"What white puffy things?"  
  
Faye joined the conversation.  
  
"She's talking about the seeds from the floating trees."  
  
"...oh" he said and looked back at the paper.  
  
"Yeah they do that sometimes." He mumbled.  
  
Faye immediately stood up and grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"What do you mean." She demanded.  
  
"..t-the seeds sometimes h-heal cuts and bruises. " he stammered quiet well.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"So is this a fluke and the wounds that she might have had before will come back worse?" she  
  
looked into his eyes, which he did back.  
  
"Nope I'm sure that they don't. I've already made a few tests. It's been proved to be true so  
  
you have my word."  
  
He sounded complicated, and it kinda confused Faye but she let go any ways, hoping that ed  
  
understood what he said.  
  
He checked on all her all most nonexisting wounds, quickly.  
  
"Well nothing really major here. Just some minor scrapes and some bruises. You'll be fine in a  
  
couple days." he smiled, and then Edward pulled him over closer.  
  
Ed whispered something to him and he looked back at her startled.  
  
After studying her face for seriousness, which was quite evident at the time, he nodded and  
  
went out of the room.  
  
"What did you ask?" Faye asked with a concerned tone.  
  
Edward only rocked back and forth on the chair she was sitting on at the time.  
  
The doctor appeared back soon and in his hand he held a small device.  
  
He asked Faye to leave for a few seconds and shivered after she gave him a cold hateful death  
  
glare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoh! So what happens next? Well, I know what you might be saying right about  
  
now...wasn't Edward raped? Shouldn't she be...gloomy and depressed?....but just think about  
  
it. I doubt that ed would be very, gloomy about being raped...as..Bad as that sounds. Umm...it  
  
really does affect her, just on the inside. She doesn't want anyone to know her pain or feel  
  
sorry for her. Well...just thought you should know that... TUNE IN NEXT TIME!! On...::drum  
  
roll sounds::....'The Unthinkable'!!! SEE YA LATERZ!!!  
  
  
  
-ryoki-chan 


	4. WOOF!!! ^_^

Hello yet again peoples . . .  
  
~ TO MY REVIEWERS~  
  
Baka 1: mua ha ha ha! don't you love victory? Seeing the look on Amy's face was worth the time! ^_^ '' ::jumps around like the loser that she is::  
  
Amy-San: Bleh...you suck...lol.. just joking. well did you enjoy my and chantelle's lovely presentation? ::evil grin:: I did.  
  
Washu the Goddess- lol, I really liked talking to you a couple nights ago.. you're really funny! thank you for reviewing!  
  
EdgeBebop- Well expect no more! here it is!  
  
krissy- ::looks down:: I dunno...  
  
  
  
The Unthinkable  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR!!!!  
  
  
  
'Why the hell am I waiting here like a dog for its master?' Faye thought to herself while leaning  
  
against the wall. ' Ed owes me her life for making me waste MY precious time.'  
  
She started to glare at the oncoming patients, which made them turn back to whence they came.  
  
Finally after what seemed hours but was really only a few minutes, the doctor and Edward  
  
came out.  
  
Edward had her usual grin on her face but Faye could tell something was wrong.  
  
The doctor on the other hand had a grim look on his own, and held a few papers and  
  
brochures.  
  
He took the two girls into a private room and turned to face them.  
  
His eyes were filled with sorrow, and sympathy.  
  
But why?  
  
Faye was confused and tried to figure out what was happening.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the device that was kept secret before.  
  
How could she not realize what it was before?  
  
It was so obvious now.  
  
It was a pregnancy test, and the sign showed a green symbol.  
  
Her eyes clouded.  
  
Visions of what would happen in the future years flew through her mind as she stabled herself  
  
with a chair arm.  
  
the doctor looked through the papers that he was holding before and sighed.  
  
Edward just sat in the chair humming.  
  
"Here it is . . . okay this is a couple of things you should get prepared." He said as he held out  
  
a pink paper.  
  
Faye woke up from her day slumber and took the paper from his hand.  
  
"You know it's really weird for a girl to know about her pregnancy before a couple of weeks  
  
have passed." He mumbled.  
  
Faye scanned the paper quickly.  
  
The hot pink paper told her about the things that would make a baby sick or hurt.  
  
Her head hurt, the pinkness hurt her eyes, and just the thought about ed, the hyperactive  
  
computer hacker, being pregnant was even worse.  
  
Finally she gained SOME composure.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure about this?" her voice quivered.  
  
The doctor, whose name shall be BOB, nodded.  
  
"So have you explained everything to her?" her voice now had some certainty in it.  
  
Edward got up quickly and latched herself onto Faye's back.  
  
"Faye-faye will help Edward?" she asked quietly.  
  
Faye nodded, not really sure of what she was getting into.  
  
'This is going to be a long . . . year.'  
  
  
  
*********BACK AT THE BEBOP *********  
  
  
  
"Where did the girls go?" Jet-asked spike, who was sitting on the couch.  
  
He had finally gotten over his fear of the dreaded couch and was smoking away.  
  
"They went to the doctor's office. Ed said something about a surprise" he called back.  
  
Faye and ed walked in at that time, well actually Faye walked in, Edward was still latched onto  
  
her barely covered back.  
  
"Jet! Spike! Edward needs to tell you guys something!" she screamed making ein hide under a  
  
table.  
  
Jet who was in his bonsai room . . . or whatever you call that place, came walking out slowly.  
  
Spike just sat up and ditched his cigarette into the tray, and got out another one.  
  
Ed jumped off of the older woman and ran around the room.  
  
"Yes-yes! Edward has something very special to tell spike-person and jetty jet!" she finally  
  
settled down in front of her laptop.  
  
Faye sighed knowing already that it was she that would have to tell the guys.  
  
"Okay Jet I would advise you sit." Jet sat down grumbling.  
  
"Ed is pregnant." Faye stated simply.  
  
Both men fainted on the spot, making two loud thumps on the ground.  
  
"So much for sitting . . . " she thought out loud.  
  
"OooOOooohhh!! Edward got junk mail! Yummy yum yum!" she yelled out for anyone who  
  
was listening.  
  
ein came out of his hiding spot and sat next to the happy girl.  
  
Faye sat where spike use too and pulled the cigarette from his pocket.  
  
She lit it and leaned back thinking of what would happen in the future.  
  
'This is definitely going to be a loooonnnnggg year.'  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Me: Well what do you think? I didn't get much reviews last time sooooo . . . im kinda  
  
disappointed.  
  
Faye: Maybe it's because your story . . . I don't know . . . sucks?  
  
Me: shut up Faye . . . you don't know the wrath of this author . . . yet.  
  
Faye: ::glare::  
  
me: WELL thank you to those who DID review.. I LOV YOU!!!!! ::hugs all of them:: well see  
  
you next time on 'The Unthinkable'!!  
  
PS–  
  
Im going to be gone for about . . . a week and a half . . . SOOO my best buddy in the world is  
  
going to update things for me. It's not going to be different or anything . . . I just told you  
  
because . . . I have noooo idea. Oh well!  
  
BYE!!  
  
-ryoki-baka 


	5. The Second Note

::large sweat drop appears on ryoki's forehead:: ummm.... here is chapter five!! ^_^'''''  
  
******  
  
  
  
Chapter five!!!!  
  
The second note  
  
  
  
a week passed by and nothing exciting happened, that is until....  
  
"FAYE!!!!! Dammit!! When are we going to leave this miserable place and do some  
  
bounties??!!!" Jet yelled at her door.  
  
It was morning, not the time in which to bother our dear Faye.  
  
"Screw you! You are such a jerk!" the half asleep Faye yelled back.  
  
She trudged out in her robe, wearing stuff on her face, that looked like green mush.  
  
He looked at her with surprise written all over his face.  
  
Spike walked by, noticed the quarrel, and analyzed what he thought should be done.  
  
"Maybe you and ed should stay here and keep going to that doctor. And while you stay here  
  
me and jet will go get some bounties. That way we won't be as broke as the bebop usually is."  
  
Spike explained smoothly.  
  
Faye and jet looked at him with some thought and turned away with a nod.  
  
Sighing, spike made his way back to the living room.  
  
His thoughts turned to where exactly they were going to keep the baby.  
  
There were plenty of rooms but, which would be in the best location?  
  
Ed usually could find a good place so he would leave it up to her.  
  
He told his brain to remind himself that he needed to talk to the hyperactive hacker when he  
  
woke up.  
  
And after saying his message he drifted off to the deep beyond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Edward at this confusing time was sitting at her laptop like usual.  
  
Opening her mail she saw the new message from her stalker.  
  
Nervously she pressed a few keys and the note opened.  
  
  
  
Hello my dear whore  
  
How is my baby?  
  
Hopefully you haven't been bouncing around as much lately.  
  
I have sent you enough money to help out with her.  
  
Yes it's a her.  
  
You may name the child if you wish by the way.  
  
I do not care what my girl is called, as long as she is healthy.  
  
You may wonder what exactly I have planned for the brat.  
  
In time you shall know, but as for now I will make your brain suffer.  
  
Your expertise with computers made me choose you, in fact I wouldn't have chosen a scrawny  
  
little brat, like you, if you didn't have it.  
  
Well that's enough for today.  
  
I wouldn't want you to find anything else about my interests, now would I?  
  
With much thought  
  
the girl's father  
  
soon every inch you take  
  
will be sure to make  
  
a lot of pain for you  
  
But all I will hear is 'moo'.  
  
Ps- tells your friend Faye that she has a great body, for me.  
  
I spend my nights watching here with desire, and the day my child is born will be the day in  
  
which she is made my personal bed mate.  
  
If only I could do an evil laugh, then I would, but for now I will leave you to think about the very  
  
obvious clue I told you.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Woh..hold up a moment...what a bastard!! '''''...sorry just had to tell you what I thought....oh yeah and don't get mad at me since he can't rhyme for beans)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ed looked around in fear.  
  
If he saw Faye at night . . . wouldn't that mean that . . . he could see her too?  
  
Maybe he was laughing at her reaction.  
  
The surprise fear and nervousness in Edwards every movement made it clear to anyone who  
  
WAS watching, she was very scared.  
  
Ed thought only she had access to the bebop, but possibly, for the first time, she was wrong?  
  
Or was this syco guy just fooling with her mind or bluffing.  
  
She was confused and figured the only one that would really know about bluffing would be her  
  
Faye-Faye.  
  
Faye was taking a shower when a shadowed figure was seen lurking around in the bathroom.  
  
Quickly she turned off the water and slid her hand slowly to grab a towel.  
  
It was too late, a head popped in from the shower curtain.  
  
"Faye-Faye Edward needs your help."  
  
Faye screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Five things happened at once.  
  
Ein ran off into the darkness of the bebop, spike tapped the end of his cigarette into jet's tea, jet  
  
turned from where he was working on breakfast, the 'shadowed figure' fell from her perch and  
  
hit her head making ed lose all conscious.  
  
The last was Faye who fainted from lack of air.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey spike what was that?" jet asked while stirring something in a bowl.  
  
Spike didn't even look up from what he was looking at.  
  
"Faye."  
  
Jet nodded and turned back to his work.  
  
"I see."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Faye-Faye!! Wake up!" Edward yelled into her companion's ear.  
  
Faye stirred a little and opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked with sleepiness still in her voice.  
  
"Doh! Faye-Faye! You and eddo are in our small quaint little apartment in a city named  
  
'noleggio'! And you fell asleep while watching tv, once again! Eddo needs to know whether or  
  
not Edward should put the egg shells in the scrambled eggs or to leave them out." She looked  
  
with her innocent smile.  
  
Faye glared at the happy girl and turned away, to face couch fabric.  
  
"No shells." She muttered and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
Ed danced back to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay eddo! Edward is going to make pancakes now!" she said happily.  
  
They were living in an apartment in the city mentioned above, for three months, and when that  
  
time period was over they would meet spike and jet at the docking bay.  
  
Faye tried to teach ed how to cook but Edward learned a lot better by getting books on the  
  
Internet.  
  
'Why did I get myself into this?' Faye thought as she rose after several attempts to get back to  
  
sleep.  
  
"Faye-Faye!! How much grass should Edward put in the pancakes?" ed yelled from the kitchen  
  
which now smelt like smoke.  
  
She still had a lot to learn apparently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Spike!!" jet called to the only other human aboard the ship.  
  
Spike looked up and saw that 'big shot' was coming on.  
  
"So who is our lucky bounty this time?" he asked while trying to be funny.  
  
Jet sent him a look and pointed to a face on the screen.  
  
" Daniel Marino, age 20, wanted for a few things which include theft, rape, and bombing."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at the last one.  
  
"Interesting, so how much is this guy's worth?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"About 300,303,888 " Jet sighed dreamily.  
  
Spike grinned evilly, this was going to be fun.  
  
  
  
"Sooo when is Faye-Faye going to get a job?" Edward asked while bringing in two dishes of . .  
  
. something.  
  
"Im not going to get a job, I already have one." She answered smartly.  
  
Edward set the pates in front of herself.  
  
"Than Edward is not going to feed you." She answered more quietly than usual.  
  
Faye's eye twitched as expected from the teen.  
  
"Edward wants to act more mature. So she is trying to cook. Faye should act more mature  
  
also, she should get a job."  
  
Faye sat on the couch in disbelief.  
  
How could this KID be talking that way?  
  
And especially ED!  
  
Things were changing, and fast.  
  
  
  
X . X'' I have a nice melting klondike bar on my desk right now . . . would anyone want it? 


	6. A Job for Faye

Hello my dear friends, FanFiction.Net has FINALLY gotten this thing   
fixed...Thank you Lord, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I got alot of   
really helpful reviews. One from 'Chinoki' was especially helpful, she   
actually told me something to work on! Woohoo! The reason for the   
misspelled things, is because of my spell checker is not working. Thank   
you, 'Chinoki', I hope this one is much better. For my Baka, I really hope   
that you are able to go to IM soon...I miss you!! Well enough babbling! Onto   
the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-°Chapter Six°-  
  
A Job for Faye  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about this one, Faye-Faye?" Edward asked eagerly as she pointed   
to an ad in the local newspaper. Fayes awkward glance sent Ed searching, yet   
again, while Faye continued to read her magazine. "I don't get why I   
have to get a job and you don't." The older woman retorted as she set down her   
mug of coffee.  
  
  
Edward looked up with a frown and pointed to her stomach. Rolling her   
eyes, Faye got up and stormed out of the apartment, leaving the pregnant teen   
alone and despairing.  
  
  
As night came close, Edward, still alone from the morning, climbed up   
a fire escape and started watching Noleggio's beautiful sky.  
  
  
Planets had such different nights from space, she had almost forgotten   
when earth was her home. Ed remembered so many thing there, and wondered, what   
if...it all was gone.  
  
  
The door opens as the sound of flesh hitting metal was heard. A boy,   
about the age of seventeen or so, walked in and stood infront of a large   
desk, with piles of papers stacked all over it. He seemed nervous, though his   
tough appearance, and he lifts his arm as to scratch his back.  
  
  
"Agent Thirteen, reporting to Head Agent. You wanted to see me, Sir?"   
The big chair turns to reveal a mask, what was beneath that mask, no one   
knew. But what was near the mask was evident and shown clearly. Greasy black   
locks flowed in tangles down the man's chest, and his neck seemed larger than   
the boy's waist.  
  
  
"Yes Thirteen, I did. There seems to be a problem with the fuel tanks.   
Do you know what that is, Thirteen?" The violet eyes widened slightly.   
"No Sir, my job is with the machinery, not the fuel." Dark eyes beneath the   
mask glittered and then darkened even more.  
  
  
" I know you do, I just want to know how you got a bit more than half   
of our fuel out of this guarded place." The boy, named thirteen gave an   
astonished expression and tugged on his braid.  
  
  
" I have no idea about what your talking about," smiling evilly, the   
large man took out an ID card and threw it before the teen.   
"Then, what was this doing infront of the door?" He waited a moment to let the fear settle   
in and got up, moving to a window. " There are few here that are good at what   
they do, I don't want to loose one of those few. So take your card and take   
a day off. Im feeling mighty generous today so leave before a memo is sent to   
your office."  
  
  
Many things were going on during that night, but one kept bothering her.   
Someone was watching her, she could feel it. Faye moved across the street   
where the light was a bit brighter and kept walking..  
  
  
She finally got a job, and not a bad one at that. Ed would be proud,   
or so she hoped. Why she was looking for acceptance from this girl, she had   
no clue.  
  
  
A few groups of people walked by and she noticed something unusual. In   
therear view mirror of a car she passed she saw a boy lurking in the shadows.   
Is he the reason she felt so uncomfortable?  
  
  
Edward was getting cold, it was past midnight, and Faye had the key to   
the apartment in which she locked herself out of. Sighing she pulled out a   
packet of sour gummy worms. If anything would help her right now, it   
was sugar. Her mouth started to drool as soon as the packet was open, but   
she felt a slight change of mood around her.  
  
  
A young man, walked down from the top of the roof and jumped onto a balcony.   
He looked so sad, as though he had failed in something. Grabbing the bag and dumping   
a few into her mouth she swiftly moved toward the balcony.  
  
  
" How could you be so careless?" A male voice sounded through the thin glass pane.   
"You're so stupid!" She heard the voice sound again.   
Looking through she saw the boy pacing back and forth. Smiling she slid the   
glass door open and crawled in.  
  
  
Feeling warm once again she had to catch herself from sighing deeply.   
The boy, who she noticed had quite a long braid, didn't notice her rather   
noisy movements as she snuck up behind him.  
  
  
Faye lost track of the guy who was following her, again. It was really   
creepy whenever she saw him, and then the next moment he was gone. But no   
matter, she was going to her home, where Ed was waiting for her.  
  
  
She would tell Edward the great news and then both of them would go out for a nice dinner.  
  
  
"CRAP!" she yelled and started to run back to the apartment. Dinner was no longer served at this time.  
  
  
"I mock you, you stupid idiot!" He yelled to no one in peticular.   
Ed climbed along the water pipes on the ceiling and got to a point where   
she could swing easily. She saw him punching himself and rolled her eyes.  
  
  
Grabbing his fist she swung down and stared him in the eyes.   
" Edward does not think you are an idiot", she stated plainly as the braided boy gasped for breath.   
He struggled out of Edwards grip and grabbed a gun on his dresser.  
  
  
" Who the hell are you?!" He screamed as the girl got down from her perch.   
Ed grinned, she had told this many time, many times indeed.  
  
  
"Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th! Very nice to meet you." She smiled from ear to ear and held out her hand.   
He grinned also, and got her hand.   
"Yes it is nice to meet you. Im Duo Maxwell." He shook her hand energeticly.  
  
  
"So you heard my mockery of myself?" He asked while setting down the gun.   
  
"Yep yep yep! Edward Doesn't think you are an idiot or stupid, so why do you call Duo that?"   
For some reason Edwards strange dialect didn't phase the now named Duo and he sighed.   
"Long story." Edwards eyes grew large.  
  
"Eddo LOooOOVES long stories!!" She giggled and waited for him to begin.  
  
  
  
°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
  
Interesting little plot I've figured out here, eh? I actually didn't plan on  
this but a few people inspired me and since FF.Net was down for a while i   
thought the whole story up! Woohoo! I have a plot!! It's amazing I tell   
you,AMAZING! Well, before I embarrass myself anymore..Chinoki! How did I   
do? Please tell! 


End file.
